


Area 51

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 1975, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Rollerskating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Echo and Miluca at a roller rink in 1975. Part of the Alt Roswell Event.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Area 51

1975, Area 51 Roller Rink

A KC and the Sunshine Band song played on the staticky rinkside speakers as Maria rolled out onto the wooden rink floor in her rented brown roller skates. She was wearing her hair naturally in a curly afro and wearing scandalously short green wind shorts with a cutoff orange T-shirt. She watched her friends Max and Liz skate by in matching cornflower blue T-shirts and jeans. Liz was all grace like a ballerina while Max struggled to keep upright. Maria waited for a break in the skaters then sped up to catch up to them. Suddenly appearing on Max’s left side, he startled and scrambled to stay up. Max dropped to his knees briefly then popped back up.

“Hey guys!” Maria smiled at them cheerfully as the disco ball reflected light across the floor. 

“Maria! So glad you could make it. Rosa is around here somewhere.” Liz glanced around for her sister and saw her weaving between other skaters in short red shorts and a white shirt with a rainbow on it further ahead. “Max, you okay? Do we need to take a break for a couple songs?”

“Oh, uh, no.” Max seemed to be keeping a steady careful left right rhythm. “My center of gravity was just off. I’m good now.”

Liz smiled at him warmly. “Good.”

“Attention skaters! Find yourself a partner, it is almost time for the couples skate!” The announcer called over the loudspeaker.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll sit this one out.” Maria reassured them. Liz concentrated on keeping up the steady rhythm Max was skating with as he laced their fingers together so as not to throw him off. Maria headed towards one of the breaks in the wall to exit the rink when she heard her name being called from behind her. 

“DeLuca! Skate with me!” Michael from her junior year English class called out to her. He was wearing his wild curls in an Afro and flare jeans with a lime green shirt. Maria looked up at him through her long black lashes and sized him up.

“Okay. But just one song.” She placed her hand in his and blushed as “Can’t Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe” started playing. 

“Groovy. I’m glad you came.” Michael squeezed her hand and shimmied left and right to the song, mimicking Maria’s moves. 

“Don’t go getting any ideas. It’s just for one song.” This guy was going to break her heart if Maria let him. She could already tell.

“Got it.” Michael twirled Maria once gracefully and dimpled when Maria let out a carefree laugh. By their second song around together, Michael had moved closer and had an arm around Maria’s waist. “You want to get a soda pop at the concession stand after this?” 

“Yeah. Okay. You smell like rain.” She smiled shyly at him then gasped when she looked ahead and saw Max and Liz drop to the floor. Max had tried to put his arm around Liz, gotten distracted and hit the wheel of his skate with hers, then skidded to a sudden stop. Michael and Maria had originally been behind the other couple, but they skated much smoother and faster than Max and Liz did and were coming up on them. “Oh!” 

“I got it.” Michael skated over to their friends and helped Max up while Maria helped Liz. “Y’all want to join us for a soda pop?” 

“Thanks, man. Sorry I got us tangled, Liz.” Max sheepishly looked at his girlfriend. 

“It’s okay. I wanted to snuggle closer too, Max.” The couple got lost in each other's gaze as all the other skaters went around them. 

“Right. DeLuca, you coming?” Michael clapped his hands once then skated forward towards the break in the wall near the concession stand. Maria followed him knowing Max and Liz would probably get distracted by each other for the foreseeable future. It was nice not to be the third wheel for once.


End file.
